Sous haute tension
by Nivie
Summary: Une atmosphère électrique règne au Chicago Médical Center... [Rating M]


**[Commencée à 21 heures, terminée à 23h, publiée à 23h10, j'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.]**

 **Sous haute tension.**

Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant régnait une atmosphère électrique au sein du Chicago Medical Center. Pas de celle qui inonde les médecins de stress et qui leur enlève leur amabilité mais plutôt une tension spéciale, lourde.

Sarah Reese s'en était rendue compte le jour où, lors d'une intervention sur un patient blessé, elle avait croisé le regard vibrant et spécial du docteur Rhodes. Depuis, tout était devenu étrange. Elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire mais les faits se confirmaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Il y avait ces regards profonds qu'ils échangeaient lors de prise en charge de patients, d'opérations, quand ils se consultaient pour avoir l'avis de l'autre ou quand ils se quittaient le soir. Et il y avait ces contacts particuliers quand leurs mains se frôlaient pendant les soins, quand leurs bras se croisaient en salle de repos.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir ça. Pourtant, ça lui donnait une chaleur intense intérieure dont elle appréciait de plus en plus.

Le docteur Rhodes n'était pas en reste. Il comprit de suite la tension naissante entre eux. Pour lui, c'était certain qu'il avait besoin d'un certain genre de détente. Il y remédia dans les jours suivants en croisant une jeune fille dans un bar qui passa la nuit avec lui.

Sauf que, cela ne fit rien disparaître. Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, il croisa Sarah et tout lui revint en pleine face sans qu'il ne comprenne le problème. Enfin si, le problème, c'était Sarah.

 _Il avait envie d'elle._

 _Pas une autre._

Les journées devinrent compliquées pour les deux tant leurs faits et gestes étaient redoutés de chaque côté. La journée passa, les cas s'enchaînèrent puis la fin de journée arriva. Les médecins quittèrent un à un leur service pour aller se reposer et rentrer chez eux. Natalie retrouva son fils, Will continua de faire passer des patients aidé par April. Et Rhodes rejoint la salle de repos pour aller se changer.

Il poussa la porte et croisa le regard surpris, presque apeuré de Sarah qui l'ignora pour enlever sa blouse blanche. Il l'observa l'enlever quand des images bien plus obscènes lui vinrent en mémoire. Il chassa cela de sa tête pour rejoindre son casier.

Sarah n'osa se tourner, elle remit ses vêtements de ville normaux puis attrapa son sac. Elle voulut quitter la salle mais un regard vers Connor l'en empêcha. Elle sembla comme immobile, hypnotisée par ces gestes droits et parfaits.

Il resta face à son casier, tournant juste sa tête vers elle. Il lui sourit.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance et hocha la tête. Il remit sa chemise et avança prudemment jusqu'à elle. A 20 centimètres d'elle, il se stoppa pour planter son regard droit dans le sien. Elle se sentit déglutir, peu sûre de ce qu'il avait faire.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Ouais, je… Oui.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Son cœur se serra.

-Tu la sens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Q…Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-La tension sexuelle entre nous.

Ses bras en tombèrent, choquée par les propos crus de Connor. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru l'entendre lui dire ça. Et pour cause, elle était persuadée d'être la seule à ressentir ça entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Lui aussi le sentait. Elle n'était pas folle !

-Je…

-Réponds, Sarah.

-Ouais, soupira-t-elle en quittant son regard, honteuse.

Il toucha son menton du bout des doigts ce qui l'électrisa. Il le fit bouger pour qu'elle rencontre encore une fois son regard.

-Tu veux y remédier ? Murmura-t-il.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Viens boire un verre chez moi.

Elle se sentit hésiter, bien qu'une voix au fond d'elle lui dise de foncer. Connor insista une seconde fois ce qui la fit céder. Elle lui sourit, il attrapa sa veste et ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour rejoindre les voitures. Sarah le suivit jusqu'à chez lui.

Elle sembla impressionnée par la maison. Elle était bien plus grande que son petit appartement. Il la fit entrer et s'installer sur le sofa tandis qu'il prépara deux grands verres d'alcool. Sarah observa les lieux en attendant qu'il amène le breuvage sur un joli plateau de bois.

-C'est très beau chez toi.

-Tu trouves ?

Elle hocha sa tête en attrapant le verre et le porta à sa bouche pour en boire plusieurs gorgées. Il l'observa faire, amusé. Elle était marrante comme fille, si douce, si fragile et pourtant si tenace en opérations.

La tension ressentie à l'hôpital les suivit jusque chez Rhodes. Ils la sentirent tous les deux entre, forte et puissante. Ils burent, échangeant des regards et des sourires en coin puis ce fut trop.

Connor lâcha son verre pour attraper le visage de Sarah de ses mains et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sarah haussa les sourcils, un instant surprise puis se laissa faire, trop comblée par cette nouvelle sensation.

Elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux tandis qu'il se décala du sofa pour la coller un peu plus. Ses mains quittèrent son visage frais pour descendre sur sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé, de sorte à se retrouver sur elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour venir embrasser ses joues et son cou où il s'attarda. Il dériva un bref instant sur son oreille où il lui murmura quelques mots crus qui déclenchèrent une vive chaleur entre ses jambes.

Sarah se laissa totalement emportée, ne se reconnaissant même pas quand elle se vit lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise qui se retrouva en rien de temps à terre.

Les mains chaudes de Connor naviguèrent un peu partout sur le haut de son corps jusqu'à trouver le bas de son t-shirt qu'il remonta pour lui enlever. Il prit un court instant le temps de regarder son corps qu'il trouva bien foutu. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains, elle fit de même avec ses jambes puis il l'attrapa pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, profitant de proche contact pour sentir ses formes contre les siennes.

Elle put découvrir et sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Sarah n'hésita pas à poser ses mains sur son torse musclé pour le caresser lui et ses abdos bien tracés. Il ouvrit un œil quand elle arriva à hauteur de son pantalon noir.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, elle posa ses mains sur le bouton pour le défaire et glissa la fermeture jusqu'en bas. Il l'aida en se dandinant pour qu'elle lui enlève entièrement son jean. Son regard s'attarda sur son boxer gonflé. Elle lui lança un regard perplexe qu'il le fit rire.

-Vas-y.

Elle posa d'abord une main dessus, du bout des doigts toucha la bosse puis resserra sa prise, faisant soupirer Connor de bien-être. Elle bougea légèrement par-dessus avant de baisser son boxer pour le mettre au contact de sa peau. Connor gémit plusieurs fois quand elle continua de faire de petits mouvements de haut en bas.

Il serra les draps dans ses mains quand, soudainement et sans prévenir, Sarah le porta à sa bouche. Il murmura son prénom, encore surpris par son audace qui lui donnait un plaisir incroyable. Le contact de sa bouche sur _lui_ était indescriptible. Il était plongé dans un monde de plaisir à part entière.

Sarah n'avait clairement pas l'habitude et pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière mais son instinct lui avait de suivre cette idée, de suivre le ressenti de son nouveau partenaire d'action. C'était venu naturellement et elle semblait ne pas trop mal s'y prendre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle laissa sa langue aller et venir comme ses mains juste en-dessous. Connor savoura chaque seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il prévienne Sarah qu'il allait atteindre le summum.

Elle continua jusqu'au bout, le laissant venir pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Il ouvrit les yeux, impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de lui donner comme plaisir puis son sourire en coin revint. Il fit glisser Sarah sous lui et embrassa sa bouche. A nouveau, il redescendit mais cette-fois ci, pour ne plus remonter.

Ses lèvres humides quittèrent son cou pour la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il parcourut sur le dessus avant que ses mains ne viennent détacher les agrafes. Il libéra ses seins de son soutien-gorge et le balança plus loin. Ses yeux parcoururent cette nouvelle partie de son corps dénué puis une main vint se poser sur l'un, sa bouche embrassa l'autre.

Sa main malaxa son sein avec fermeté alors que sa bouche laissa place à sa langue, s'amusant à titiller son téton pointé. Il fit de même de l'autre côté pour rétablir l'égalité. Il s'amusa un long moment sur ses seins mais l'envie de la prendre entière lui revint en mémoire.

Ses lèvres quittèrent son haut pour s'aventurer vers son nombril qu'il lécha rapidement. Sa langue glissa de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Il l'enleva en moins d'une minute. Ses mains caressèrent ses jambes douces, remontant toujours un peu plus vers le haut. Elles attrapèrent chaque côté de son string sans pour autant l'enlever. Sa bouche passa outre et glissa sur ses cuisses, le rapprochant de plus en plus vers l'endroit le plus intéressant.

Sarah ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur du contact jusqu'à ce que Rhodes décide d'y aller brusquement pour la stimuler.

Sans la prévenir, il tira sur les pans de son string pour l'envoyer vers le bas, remontant le bas de son corps presque à sa hauteur où il porta son visage. Elle émit plusieurs gémissements, murmurant son prénom comme une torture.

Il l'embrassa _là._

-Connor…

Il reposa son fessier contre le sol pour s'allonger contre elle. Il laissa sa main tirée vers le bas pour faire entrer un doigt en elle. Elle ne le sentit pas, trop accaparée par les baisers sur sa poitrine qu'il avait recommencée.

C'est quand il commença à aller à une certaine allure avec plusieurs doigts qu'elle sentit son esprit la quitter. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait sur elle et il en avait conscience.

Ainsi, il enleva sa main pour entrer _lui-même_ en elle. Ils soupirèrent au même moment, en phrase avec les mêmes sensations. Il se mouva de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus vite. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes pour mieux le sentir, ses mains dans son cou.

Il donna quelques derniers coups de reins avant de leur faire atteindre _trop_ rapidement le point ultime.

Au moment où Sarah se sentit partir complètement ailleurs, une vulgaire sonnerie se fit entendre, coupant court à cette incroyable sensation.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, plongée dans le noir, pris conscience de la chose et coupa son réveil matin.

 **[Pardonnez la façon dont je décris les choses, je galère sincèrement avec les scènes** _ **hot**_ **mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés, ahah ! A très vite, Nivie x ]**


End file.
